About Seigaku
by crazyarsonist
Summary: 70 oneliners about anything and everything Seigaku.


Useless Notes: Just a little something I made up out of boredom…

**Useless Notes:** Some clarifications first before we start:

Story mainly focuses on Seigaku as a team, although I touched on a little bit of the pairings.

There will be cameo appearances by Atobe and Shishido.

No Ichinen-trio though and no Ryuzaki-sensei either. Sorry. (Though I doubt the Ichinen will be missed. Hehe)

There's no specific timetable for this, so most of the events will be happening out of order.

And finally, this is about all nine regulars of the Seigaku tennis club, separately or as a whole.

**Disclaimer:** I actually owned Prince of Tennis for three and a half days, but the players went on strike, you see, and now I'm nothing but just a fan limited to writing fanfiction. Not that I'm complaining though.

Okay then, here we go… Enjoy!

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**About Seigaku**

**1. Additional Training**

Unknown to all, Echizen has been secretly practicing every sport known to man ever since that traumatic incident involving a bowling ball and a pitcher of Akazu.

**2. Taste-Testing**

"Saa, Taka-san, you're sushi's getting better everyday." Fuji remarks as he orders another serving.

**3. Calculations**

"And you Kaidoh, have an eighty five percent chance of liking me in a… special way."

**4. Miscalculations**

"Wrong senpai, it's one hundred and twenty percent."

**5. Eavesdropping**

While Oishi is panicking about what he just heard, Eiji and Momo are fighting on who would make the better best man at Kaidoh and Inui's wedding.

**6. Legacy**

One of the most irritating things about Echizen's old man is that he left a legacy that was probably too hard for his son to live up to- why did his oyaji's shoes have to be so big anyway?

**7. Science Notes **

Oishi didn't quite know how to react when he saw his name scribbled all over the last page of Eiji's notebook.

**8. Storytelling**

Momo is so happy now that he's met Echizen, since he's the first person so far who hasn't acted bored with his stories.

**9. Eyes Wide Shut **

Unfortunately for him, Echizen has long since learned the art of sleeping with your eyes open, because nothing is more irritating than listening to your blabbermouth of a senpai whine about everything that happened during his day.

**10. Powerhouse**

Oishi takes up tennis, swimming and bowling; he's a member of the student council and has experienced playing with a broken wrist- Eiji wonders why his partner has never been recognized as a powerhouse, both inside and out.

**11. Reasons behind the Smile**

Fuji isn't going to tell, but the reasons why he smiles so much are because of a certain redheaded acrobat who is always there to put it on and because of a certain buchou who makes sure it stays on.

**12. Practical Jokes**

Eiji thinks his two best friends in the world are funny- while Fuji is all for his practical jokes, Oishi will most likely go into panic-mode and imagine all the things that will happen to him if he gets caught.

**13. Burden**

"Don't worry Taka-san," Fuji reassured his friend, "you aren't a burden to the team."

**14. Steady Rock**

"You're the steady rock that holds us together." he added as an afterthought.

**15. Training Alone**

Kaidoh shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as he proceeded to do his usual warm-ups; Inui-senpai would only be gone for a couple of hours anyway.

**16. Morale**

Eiji knew he was the weakest among the third years, but when he feels his partner's hand on his shoulder, he feels like he has the strength to take on any opponent.

**17. Punctuality**

While everyone thought his late appearances were his way of making a grand entrance, Momo found it extremely annoying as it is highly unbecoming of the future buchou to show his ugly mug three minutes before the game.

**18. Musclemen**

Even if it was all three of them against him, Kawamura, Momoshiro and Kaidoh know that even their combined power wouldn't be enough to draw a drop of sweat off their buchou's brow.

**19. Brothers**

Fuji chuckled to himself as he snapped a picture of Eiji, Momo and Echizen fighting over the last piece of sushi- to him, they looked like long-lost brothers who had finally found each other through tennis.

**20. Acrobatics**

When Oishi admitted to not being flexible enough to do a backflip, Eiji had felt immensely overjoyed and boasted that he was, at last, able to beat Oishi at something.

**21. The Perfect Candidate**

Tezuka once thought that Taka-san would have been the perfect candidate to represent the tennis club at the Inter-Club Debate Tournament- that is, until Fuji gave him the racket.

**22. Doubles **

Fuji once considered asking Tezuka to pair up with him for doubles, but immediately dropped the idea like a hot potato when he overheard Tezuka say to Oishi that he wanted to "unleash the real Fuji" in their upcoming match at Hyotei.

**23. All for One, One for All **

Atobe gave a respectful snort of approval when he saw the other eight members of the opposing team rush to the side of their injured captain.

**24. "The game isn't finished yet-go back to your seats!"**

Touched as he was by their gesture and concern, the game was still going on and his injury was not valid as an excuse to stop the game.

**25. Mark of Friendship**

He realized how much he valued their friendship when Oishi gave him his permission to step back on the court.

**26. A Promise Kept**

His arm was already starting to get heavy, but he knew he had to endure this in order to achieve his teammates' dreams and in order to fulfill a promise to his best friend.

**27. Tranquility**

And it was only when his shot didn't go in that Tezuka noticed that he felt unreasonably light and that he would give anything just to play a match that intense again.

**28. Sound of Silence**

The once boisterous team of Seigaku immediately kept quiet when Fuji pointed to the sleeping captain and his vice in the last seat of the bus.

**29. Punishment **

"Ah, so even Oishi may be pushed into giving laps." Inui muttered to himself as he did the punishment the temporary buchou gave following the incident regarding the haunted racket.

**30. Cat-Lover**

Eiji thinks it's really funny to think that such a tough guy like Kaidoh would nurse such a soft spot for anything four-legged and furry.

**31. Sibling Rivalry**

"You two remind me so much of Yuuta and me when we were still younger." Fuji smiled, preventing yet another brawl between Momo and Kaidoh.

**32. Contacts**

"Fssh, senpai…why don't you ditch the glasses and wear contacts instead?"

**33. Tenipuri Family**

Eiji likes to think of his team as one, big happy family- with Tezuka as the strict, disciplinarian father and with Oishi as the loving, ever-worrying mom.

**34. "It's a date."**

Kaidoh could feel his hairs standing on end as the line went static- just what the hell did Inui-senpai mean when he said that?

**35. Double-Date**

Both Eiji and Fuji couldn't help but feel annoyed when their dates had spent more time with each other instead of with them, talking about tennis and the upcoming ranking matches.

**36. Temporary Buchou**

"I know you have it in you Oishi- you just lack the experience."

**37. Expectations**

Shishido frowned in disapproval as his opponent dived to the ground again- _this_ was all Seigaku's vice-captain had to offer?

**38. Seigaku's Pillar**

He had accepted the job, because he too, like so many others, wanted to make Tezuka-buchou proud of him someday.

**39. First Love**

Once his father put the red racket into his hands, he knew there would be no letting go.

**40. Meeting Place **

"Someday Eiji, we won't need to meet up here to evaluate our losses."

**41. Tsubame Gaeshi**

His hand shook uncontrollably in sharp contrast to the power-player's complaints about his "dunk smash not going in against Fuji-senpai".

**42. Forfeit**

Kawamura winced not because of the pain, but because of what Fuji was about to do.

**43. The Match with No Outcome**

Fuji stared in horror and shock as he felt a wave of guilt wash over his previous anger- why hadn't he told him about the arm before?

**44. Forging of the Golden Pair**

"Saa, Oishi-kun, meet Kikumaru-kun- he's going to be your new doubles partner."

**45. Seigaku**

For Echizen, they were more than just friends- they were family.

**46. Lucky Shot **

Inui had never believed in luck until he was able to put in the final shot against the unpredictable redhead.

**47. Archrivals**

If there was one thing he shared in common with the mamushi, it was that they both didn't know when to give up, most especially during games.

**48. Swimming Lessons**

Eiji just couldn't stand watching from the bleachers as his partner freestyled from end to end of the pool by himself.

**49. Smiles **

Tezuka will never understand how anyone can stand smiling the whole day, but he does know that the last thing he wanted to see was that smile turned upside down.

**50. Frowns**

And Fuji will never understand how anyone can remain so straight-faced the entire day- there has to be _something_ that would make him smile!

**51. Doubles for Three**

And when he saw his partner standing in the opponents' rafters, Eiji felt a great weight in his chest disappear.

**52. Effect**

Inui's juices are so nasty-tasting that they are powerful enough to make Tezuka vomit on the spot, but he sure isn't going to give Inui the satisfaction of seeing _that_ happen.

**53. Absent buchou**

When Oishi told him of all the team-building activities they had since his absence, Tezuka suddenly felt a sharp pang of guilt stab his insides.

**54. Stolen Moments**

Contrary to popular belief, Echizen's favorite moments were not when he was practicing, but rather those silent minutes he and his favorite senpai spent sleeping under the shade of a tree.

**55. Protégé**

Just like what Inui did to Kaidoh, Taka-san has also taken Momo under his wing ever since the boy had confessed to him that he wanted to be the mark his senpai would leave behind when he graduated.

**56. Prediction**

With all that vast amount of data, Inui believed that he could very well predict the future, but when he saw Kaidoh playing with a stray kitten, he admitted that it was people you could never predict, not the future.

**57. Mother**

Echizen sometimes wishes that Oishi-senpai would stop fussing over him and being so overprotective about him- he's a big boy now, he can take care of himself just fine.

**58. Burning **

He would never admit it, but Echizen feels motivated to win his match whenever Kawamura-senpai would go into burning mode, most especially when he would make promises of free dinner after their victory.

**59. Trust**

Tezuka knows that he can trust Oishi with the team, which is why he went all-out in his match against Atobe.

**60. Thank You **

Oishi politely declined Tezuka's offer of ice-cream, saying that he hardly had anything to do with the team's victory over Rikkaidai.

**61. Oishi-buchou**

The tension that had been building inside disappeared when his teammates had finally recognized him as their captain.

**62. Superstition**

No matter how cute it may look, no matter how big its eyes were and no matter how many purrs it makes, Kaidoh will most definitely not play with the stray black cat on the road.

**63. "If it's a battle of power, then we won't lose."**

Taka-san may have not come out with the win, but he didn't lose, did he?

**64. Penal-Tea**

One of the things Fuji will miss most when he graduates is that all-too familiar colorful liquid Inui calls juice.

**65. What Ifs **

"Just think," Momo mused out loud to his kohai "what would have happened if you didn't choose to study in Seigaku."

**66. Regrets **

Taka-san sighs as the last of his teammates walk out the door; they would be back, he knew, but by then, he will only be their cook and no longer a teammate.

**67. Blood, Sweat and Tears**

When talking about his team, Tezuka is proud to note that it was through the hard work of each and every member that their victory was achieved.

**68. United we Stand**

Theirs is a bond that can and will not be broken; nine boys united under one banner, all pushing towards a similar goal.

**69. Divided we Fall**

It was mostly teamwork, not skill, which brought them to where they are today.

**70.** **Loyalty**

Each is willing to admit that their wins and efforts were for their buchou and not for themselves.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N:** For all who didn't get it, Number 63 was about Fuji's comment before Taka-san started his game with Kabaji. And I'm not really sure about Number 24…it isn't exactly what Tezuka-buchou said, but you get the idea, I guess.

Just thought you'd like to know. :p

Please review!


End file.
